fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ira Vastion
|previous affiliation = |occupation =Independent Mage |guild mark =Left Calf |blood type = |height = |weight = |base of operations = }} Ira Vastion (アイラ・バスティオン Aira Basution) is an Independent Mage most commonly known by the epithet of "Celestial Judgement" (天の裁き Ten'nosabaki) due to his extremely high proficiency utilization of Spatial Magic, (Celestial Spirit Magic) and "Shining in Heaven" (天に輝きます Ten ni Kagayakimasu) because his high brilliancy mastery over Amaterasu, which is considered one of the most diligent Magics to learn. However, because of Ira's inexhaustible intellectual capabilities, he is able to utilize this said Magic with relative ease, deserving his praise. He is a member of Crime Sorcière wherein he follows the path to cleanse his darkness. He is also the son of Corona Vastion, a renowned legendary Mage with a tremendously high Magical Capacity who garnered the power of the sun and stars befitting into her body in what is now known as Heavenly Body Magic. (As an effect of this, her enormous aptitude of power has garnered her the moniker of "Heavenly Discernment" (天国の識別 Tengoku no Shikibetsu)). Appearance Ira is an effeminate, yet seemingly youthful individual with unruly light colored hair and what is later depicted as azure eyes. He dons a cloak clasped together by a hood, with feathery protrusions that cover his chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over his blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at his feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons reminiscent of feathers. He wears a black pair of socks that stops at his mid-thighs. His Crime Sorcière mark is located on the left side of his calf. Personality Ira has shown to be quite the knowledgeable individual and possesses a necessarily significant amount of comprehension of the Magic World, generally referring to many sources of origin if analyzing an unknown Magic, Spell, or Figure. Aside from his knowledgeability, Ira is shown to be immensely self-confident. He has an incredible amount of faith in his abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Crime Sorcière sanguinely attempting to cleanse his sins of past experiences. However not as cocky, he does prove to be a bit overconfident willingly able to risk his life for it, in which the aforementioned saying it was just for the sake of it. In participation of battles he regularly believes that he had won the battle right from the get go, based on his own knowledge of his power alone. On the other hand, Ira highly respects his opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers. Despite Ira's overconfidence and persistence, he is shown to be very sensitive. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Ira practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows him to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. Due to his proficient utilization of said Magic, society has garnered him the epithet of "Celestial Judgement" (天の裁き Ten'nosabaki). When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Ira to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on his side and perform several tasks for him. His Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, some may possess the ability to manipulate an element, such as water, which whom can create powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes at once, while some spirits have enormous physical strength. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Ira's orders and acting on their own. Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu): By creating Magic formulas in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical shockwave. The damage of such Magic increases with the formula's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent of damage is dealt.